User blog:The Hooded Werewolf/Movie Review: Street Trash
I bought this film about six months ago and it had been sitting on my shelf amongst my other B-films ever since. I just now got around to watching this disgusting masterpiece and good god, it's amazing. For those of you who have never heard of Street Trash, the film is about a society of homeless people living in a junkyard. The number of homeless people is never necessarily clear, but it's enough to have a few homeless mob scenes that are highly disturbing. A local liquor store owner discovers an old box of wine or whiskey or something in his basement. The stuff is called Viper. He decides to go ahead and sell a whole bunch to the homeless people in the area for a dollar a bottle. What makes Viper so different from the other liquors is the fact that upon drinking it, the consumer melts into a pile of flesh, strange colors, and blood. It leads to some pretty disturbing scenes, especially the first time it happens, while one of the less important homeless people is drinking it on a toilet in an abandoned building. The poor bastard just starts melting into the toilet and eventually turning into what appears to be a semi-sentient and most certainly in pain goo face. He then proceeds to die. There's a good deal of the film that strays away from this Viper killing spree and it focuses more on a cop who's investigating a series of crimes caused by the homeless in the junkyard and the feud he has with the leader of the homeless, Bronson. Things get serious when Bronson finds the corpse of a local mob boss's girlfriend in the junkyard. A large group of homeless men beat the woman to death and did all sorts of gross off-camera stuff to her, and Bronson knows this. Then there are a few subplots about a possible romance blooming between one of the young homeless boys and the junkyard's receptionist, but that's not really important. Eventually, Bronson's girlfriend drinks a bottle of Viper and melts in front of him, which sends him into a rage. He storms through the homeless fortress and chases the young boy into the garage, where an actually chase scene occurs. Then, he nearly kills the boy and his brother (who is also homeless), when a canister of compressed gas (not specified) is launched right through his neck, taking off his entire head in a bloody mess of awesomeness. It should be noted that Street Trash is a comedy-horror, fueled by disgusting moments and bizarre interactions between characters. At one point, a man gets his penis cut off and all of the homeless men play Monkey-in-the-Middle with him while he desperately tries to get it back. It's the kind of film someone would be incredibly confused by at four in the morning. The film is also downright offensive. But this was intentional. The director, James Muro, stated that he wrote the film so it would be able to offend virtually every single demographic on the planet. It does just that. Despite how offensive it is, Street Trash, is a great film to watch for any splatterhouse horror fan, or anyone who enjoys "melt movies". It's gross; it's inappropriately hilarious; it's bizarre. I would never, ever recommend eating whilst watching this film though. Category:Blog posts